


I prefer to text

by Geek_Squad_Commander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad_Commander/pseuds/Geek_Squad_Commander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text sent between John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I prefer to text

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I forgotten I had written this, and I found it on my phone a few days ago! I hope you enjoy. I should mention that each text string does not relate to each other, it's just little snippets from their conversations

11:40 AM Come home. SH 

11:48 AM  
Can't, busy. 

11:50 AM  
What constitutes as busy? SH 

12:01 PM  
I'm at work, lots of patients. 

12:05 PM  
I'm bored. SH 

12:16 PM  
I can't entertain you right now Sherlock, don't you have an experiment to work on? 

12:20 PM  
I finished that hours ago. SH

12:23 PM  
Go for a walk then.

12:25 PM  
Dull. SH 

12:33 PM  
I'll be home soon.

12:36PM  
How soon is soon? SH 

12:40 PM  
Six ish.

12:40 PM  
John! That's hours away! SH 

12:46 PM  
The time will fly by.

12:47 PM  
Fine. SH 

12:50 PM  
I have to go I'll see you soon. 

\------------------------------------------

8:05 PM  
John. SH 

8:17 PM  
Bored. SH 

8:26 PM  
John. SH 

8:27 PM  
John! SH 

8:28 PM  
I think my arm might be broken. SH 

8:30 PM  
Seriously Sherlock, what happened?

8:32 PM  
So your phone does work, you were just choosing to ignore me. SH 

8:36 PM  
Jesus I'm on a date, it's not exactly polite to be texting! Did you actually hurt yourself?

8:37 PM  
Not physically no. SH 

8:43 PM  
What the hell does that mean?

8:45 PM  
I think my brain is turning to mush, I haven't had a case in weeks! SH 

8:47 PM  
You had one two days ago! 

8:49 PM  
Feels like years. Why are you still texting me, aren't you on a date? 

8:50 PM  
Don't be such a drama queen! And yes I am, but she's in the bathroom right now.

8:51 PM  
How long has she been in there for?

8:53 PM  
I don't know, like 10 minutes. Why?

8:55 PM  
Oh my god, she stood me up! She pulled the bathroom card! Well this is just fucking great! 

8:56 PM  
I apologize John, I feel this may slightly be my fault. SH 

8:57 PM  
SLIGHTLY!?!? This is all your fault Sherlock, god you do this every time!

9:00 PM  
Are you coming home now? SH 

9:02 PM  
Yes, thanks to you!

9:04 PM  
We are out of milk. SH 

9:06 PM  
I'll pick some up 

9:07 PM  
Thank you. SH 

9:10 PM  
Ya, whatever.

\------------------------------------------

3:34 AM  
John,wake up! SH 

3:36 AM  
Wake up! SH 

3:45 AM  
{outgoing call}

3:46 AM  
What is it Sherlock? 

3:48 AM  
You were having a nightmare I was trying to wake you. And I thought coming into your room would be a bit not good. SH 

3:50 AM  
Oh, um thanks 

3:52 AM  
Any time. Goodnight John. SH

3:55 AM  
Goodnight.  
\------------------------------------------

5:37 PM  
You busy right now?

5:43 PM  
Not really. Why? SH 

5:48 PM  
Harry is fast asleep, and I'm bored out of my mind. 

5:51 PM  
Ah, so you have come to me to entertain you. SH 

5:56 PM  
Pretty much. How's your day been? 

6:00 PM  
Uneventful, checked on some of my mould experiments, they all had disappointing results. You? SH 

6:05 PM  
Sounds exciting. Harry and I went out for lunch and just caught up on life. So nothing too spectacular. 

6:10 PM  
So she's doing well I presume. SH 

6:12 PM  
Yeah, she's off the booze. 

6:15 PM  
Mmm. SH 

6:16 PM  
Shut up, shes sober! 

6:20 PM  
20 questions. SH 

6:24 PM  
What?

6:33 PM  
Are you not familiar with the game? It's quite a simple concept. SH 

6:38 PM  
Of course I'm familiar with it, I just didn't know you played it! Or that you knew what it was for that matter!

6:45 PM  
Although it might be hard to imagine John I did go to high school. You texted me to rid you of your boredom, so do you want to play? SH 

6:50 PM  
Yeah, okay.

6:54 PM  
Favourite film? SH 

7:01 PM  
James Bond: Goldfinger.

7:08 PM  
Seriously, that's the film you pick. SH 

7:12 PM  
Don't judge! What's your prized possession? 

7:17 PM  
My violin. Have you ever owned a pet? SH 

7:26 PM  
Growing up we owned a cat, he was kinda evil to be honest. Absolutely hated me! 

7:30 PM  
Well that cat was an idiot. SH 

7:32 PM  
Why? 

7:36 PM  
Is that your next question? SH 

7:39 PM  
Yeah sure. Why was my cat an idiot?

7:46 PM  
Well anything that hates you is an idiot. You are the kindest person I have ever encountered. SH 

7:55 PM  
Oh, well thank you. 

8:09 PM  
When was your first kiss? SH

8:16 PM  
Um when I was fourteen, she was absolute rubbish. Tried to jam her tongue down my throat.

8:17 PM  
What do you like most about yourself? 

8:22 PM  
I'm surprised you weren't put off kissing by that experience. And I don't have one. SH 

8:27 PM  
You have to have something you like about yourself, I just assumed you would say your mind.

8:33 PM  
My mind can be extremely helpful, but at the same time terribly frustrating. It's always racing out of control, it never slows. You have no idea what that's like. SH

8:40 PM  
No I wouldn't. But if you had to pick one trait? 

8:46 PM  
My honesty. It's saved me a lot of time. SH 

8:49 PM  
Do you consider yourself attractive? SH 

8:56 PM  
Well I don't think I'm anything special, but I guess I'm not bad.

8:59  
Interesting. SH 

9:04 PM  
First sexual encounter? 

9:10 PM  
Sober or high? SH 

9:15 PM  
What do you mean high?

9:22 PM  
That's another question, I'll just answer for sober. I was 19, meant nothing was over in less than 10 minutes. He didn't even finish me off. SH 

9:28 PM  
He? 

9:32 PM  
Yes, problem? SH 

9:36 PM  
No. 

9:37 PM  
First time you got drunk? SH 

9:44 PM  
I was fifteen, and I threw up the next day and got in a lot of shit from my mum.

9:50 PM  
What did you mean by "high" Sherlock? 

10:11 PM  
I was a cocaine addict in my late twenties. I went to rehab, got better end of story. It's really no big deal. SH 

10:13 PM  
No big deal Sherlock? It's a huge deal, why didn't you tell me this before!?! 

10:17 PM  
It never came up. SH 

10:20 PM  
God Sherlock, these are the things friends tell each other. What if you I dunno relapsed or something?!?

10:33 PM  
There's no chance of that happening John, I've been clean for 14 years. SH 

10:37 PM  
You still should of told me. Look my phones about to die so I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm coming home tomorrow I'll see you then.

10:40 PM  
Goodnight John.

10:42 PM  
Night.  
\------------------------------------------


End file.
